


A Professional Interview

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda has a visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Professional Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd indulge in the only possible femslash ship in the whole show (well the only one that involves only humans)
> 
> as always comments are welcome

Hilda is literally going to die of boredom if she has to go through one more meeting today. She joined Monarch Labs to invent new groundbreaking technology, not to show graphs to drones in suits. She throws her lab coat and comfy clothes on abandoning her business suit for the afternoon. But before she can even get to inventing she has to repair all the tech X-Ray and Vav have somehow broken.

“Why do I keep helping these idiots?”

ORF appears hovering over shoulder. “You have a visitor!”

“I swear X-Ray if you’ve broken-“

Standing in the doorway to the lab is a lady with long dark brown hair, wearing a red dress and fitted white suit jacket. Hilda eyes her black heels nervously, she has people breaking stuff in here with completely flat shoes why would she trust heels?

“So you do know X-Ray and Vav! Care to comment?” There’s a microphone suddenly right in Hilda’s face, and she suddenly knows who this is.

“You must be Ash.”

The journalist’s eyes widen and she steps back a fraction, before regaining her composure. “How do you know that?”

“Vav may have mentioned you once or twice.” More like a thousand times.

“Oh, so you know I’m here to get down to the facts right?”

Hilda huffs a small laugh. “Yeah I don’t know what you’re doing here then. All you’re going to get out of me is corporate gibberish, which _I_ don’t even understand. So you can go, before I waste your time.”

Ash doesn’t seem to believe what Hilda is saying. “You’re the interview of a lifetime!”

“I beg your pardon?”

Ash lowers the microphone and holds Hilda’s shoulders firmly looking into her eyes. “You are the brains behind the brawn. You’re the reason X-Ray and Vav can do what they do. Without you they’d still be saving cats from trees! You’re super smart, and are way more important than you get credit for.”

Hilda feels her face heat up. She awkwardly scratches at her elbow, looking at the ground.

“You’re the first person to ever say anything like that to me.”

Ash steps back. “You’re kidding?”

Hilda shakes her head. Ash frowns and pulls out a piece of paper and starts scribbling furiously. She holds the paper out for Hilda to see that it’s her phone number.

“Now every time you do something amazing I can give you the praise you deserve.”

Hilda mulls over this statement in her head, and picks up on the implication. She steps back her hands held up defensively.

“Woah, if you’re looking to get laid I’ve got bad news.”

Ash frowns slightly. “You’re not into girls?”

Hilda laughs. “Oh no I like girls just _fine_. I’m just not into the sexy stuff.”

Ash sighs in relief. “Oh that’s fine! I’m fine with just dates and cute romantic stuff...I mean if you want that?”

Hilda smiles a little sheepishly. “I think I’d like that.”

Ash grins packing up her stuff. “Well then I guess I’ll just _have_ to do a lot of articles on you.”

Hilda grins. “Would that mean more interviews?”

Ash winks. “So many interviews.”

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
